A mathematical organization is producing a set of commemorative license plates. Each plate contains a sequence of five characters chosen from the four letters in AIME and the four digits in 2007. No character may appear in a sequence more times than it appears among the four letters in AIME or the four digits in 2007. A set of plates in which each possible sequence appears exactly once contains $N$ license plates. Find $\frac{N}{10}$.
Answer: If a sequence contains no more than one 0, there are $7\cdot 6\cdot
5\cdot 4\cdot 3 = 2520$ sequences formed from the characters A, I, M, E, 2, 0, and 7. If a sequence contains two 0's, the 0's can be placed in $\binom{5}{2} = 10$ ways, the remaining characters can be chosen in $\binom{6}{3} = 20$ ways, and those remaining characters can be arranged in $3! = 6$ ways, for a total of $10\cdot 20\cdot 6
= 1200$ sequences. Thus $N = 2520 + 1200 = 3720$, and $\frac{N}{10}=
\boxed{372}$.